New Dimension
by Kris.Taylor
Summary: Will Naruto and Sasuke's trip into a new dimension help them in their struggle to realize each others love? Only time, and a little help from a new friend, will tell.....
1. And it begins

**SasuNaru Chapter 1- Into a New Dimension**

It had been three days since Sasuke had escaped Orochimaru. He lay on the ground, slowly dying a painful death from the injuries he

had sustained. If no one found him soon, he would be gone forever. He was pissed off, to say the least. He didn't know if what

Orochimaru said about Itachi being dead was true, and didn't want to die before he could revenge and restore his clan. There was also

something else that was bothering him...Naruto. He wouldn't have a chance to ever see him again. Even if he did live, he was a traitor, if

he returned, he would either be banned or sentenced to death by Konoha. And, even if you asked, he would deny it, but with the glare

of the setting sun on his face, you could see one crystalline tear drip down his cheek, with a soft sob.

Suddenly, a rustling sound came from nearby. Sasuke wiped his face and quickly pulled himself up, only to fall back down in pain.

"Sasuke?," came Naruto's voice. "Sasuke!," he shouted, and ran to the clearing. Naruto bent down and picked Sasuke up, "You are

coming back to Konoha whether you like it or not!," he stated. "No Naruto, I can't. Tsunade will punish me, or worse, kill me! I'm a

traitor, Naruto! Don't you get it, dobe? No one wants me back! Now put me down!." No one other than Sasuke knew how hard it was

to say those words, and cursed himself internally for the situation at hand. "I do," came Naruto's reply, softly, as his tears fell.

As the scene unfolded, the jewel on the necklace Naruto wore lit up. The light was blinding, and engulfed Sasuke and Naruto fully.

'What the hell is going on?,' Sasuke asked himself. 'What is the necklace that Tsunade gave me doing? Surely if it was going to bring me

misfortune, it would have happened sooner than now?,' Naruto thought. Everything was completely white. Naruto and Sasuke could

hardly hear or see. "What did you do, dobe? What is going on?," shouted Sasuke. "I didn't do anything! It was the necklace Tsunade

gave me!," Naruto shouted back. "Hn..." growled Sasuke, ... and then there was nothing.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of people talking above him, and he seemed to be moving. "Nurse, take a blood sample to find out his

blood type, then get an IV flowing, he had lost too much blood, and he might pass out again if we don't replace it." "Yes Doctor!," the

nurse replied, then stuck a syringe into Sasuke's arm, while trying to keep up with the gurdy that was rushing Sasuke to the Operation

Room.

"Wa...What's going on? Who are you? and what are you doing?," he looked over at the syringe in his arm, then back at the doctor.

"Sorry sir, but you were loosing a lot of blood," he stalled, "You and your buddy were both past out when you were found, and since

you had no ID on you, we couldn't pull your files, so we had to take a blood sample," th doctor finished. Sasuke laid back and took in

all this new information. 'ID? What the hell is that? Blood sample? buddy? past out? WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEND?!,' Sasuke

screamed in his mind.


	2. Waking up

**SasuNaru Chapter 2- Into a New Dimension**

Sasuke started to struggle. "Sir, you need to calm down or else we will have to sedate you," came the male doctors voice. "No! Let

me go! You are probably working for Orochimaru!," screamed Sasuke. "Sir, PLEASE! WE NEED TO TREAT YOUR WOUNDS!,"

yelled the doctor. The nurse once again stuck Sasuke in the arm with a syringe, only this time it was full of a sedative to calm him down.

Eventually, as they entered the Operation Room, he calmed down. Soon enough, Sasuke blacked out.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Sasuke's eyes flew open as he shot up in a cold sweat. A nurse walked into the room, switched off the machine,

and replaced the fluid bag that ran to Sasuke's IV. "Where am I?," he more asked himself, but the nurse replied, "You are in the

hospital, and now that you are up, I'll send your friend in, he's been dying-," she was cut short by a nervous Sasuke screaming "What!?

Naruto's dying!? What happened!?" Sasuke anxiously stated. "No, no," the nurse half giggled, "You didn't let me finish! He's been dying

to see you! I wasn't saying he was literally dying," she stated. "Oh...," was all Sasuke could say. He had been ready to kill someone at

the thought of losing Naruto, it had put his senses at end and that scare had made him hate himself even more for ever leaving. 'What

would have happened if Naruto HAD died? I would have killed myself. I never would have gotten to tell him-...,' but Sasuke was drawn

out of his thoughts as he saw the nurse leave. 'Oh well, Naruto's safe is all that matters, but still I want him to know. '

Five minutes passed, then Sasuke's peripheral vision caught a glance of the bright orange color that signaled Naruto. He looked out

the door and saw Naruto nodding his head at something the nurse was telling him about. The two finished up their conversation and

Naruto turned and walked into Sasuke's room, shutting the door so that only prying eyes could see in.

"Sasuke!," yelled Naruto, rushing over to the bed and wrapping his arms around the pale boys waist. 'He's so soft and warm,'

thought Sasuke, 'Why did I ever leave this?." Naruto sat up and looked into Sasuke's eyes deeply, and Sasuke looked back just as

deeply. "I was so worried about you!-," Naruto started, but quieted as he saw the raven-haired boys eyes drift to the floor. "What's

wrong, Sasuke?," Naruto said in a soft, innocent voice. 'God, why does Naruto have to be so freaking cute all the time?! His innocence

is driving me mad!,' Sasuke thought to himself. "Naruto, you shouldn't worry about me, I don't deserve to be worried about...,"

Sasuke's voice quieted. Naruto lowered his head, staring at the sheets, and Sasuke could have sworn he saw a tear fall. "Why wouldn't

I worry about someone I love," came Naruto's reply, just loud enough to be heard by someone who was standing behind the door.

Sadly, though, Sasuke was too lost in his thoughts to register what Naruto had just made clear. "Huh? I'm sorry Naruto, I wasn't paying

attention, what did you say?," asked the clueless Uchiha. "Oh, nothing, just forget it," Naruto stated, more tears flowing down his face,

but quickly being wiped away. "Oh, o.k," Stated the raven, looking back to the floor, pain filling his eyes. 'Why? why did I have to be

the one to cause my sweet blond so much pain,' thought Sasuke, tears now flowing down his cheeks, too.

The person who had overheard the conversation slumped on the wall next to the door. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'I guess I've got

some work to do,' smiling as she looked through the door at the two boys sitting on the bed, 'I don't want anyone else to be alone like I

have to,' water brimming at her eyes.


End file.
